darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
All Fired Up (minigame)
All Fired Up (sometimes simply called the Beacon Network) is a minigame released on 26 August 2008. The goal of the activity is to light a series of beacons, a concept initiated by King Roald III to make use of fires as a warning signal in the event of an emergency. In total, there are 14 beacons in the beacon network, with each beacon requiring 20 un-noted logs of your choice to light. To complete this minigame, players must have a Firemaking level of 92 (or 90 with the god banner boost), along with several other requirements and completion of certain quests to be able to access all 14 beacons. See the summarised walkthrough for a brief and simple guide for the minigame or the thorough walkthrough for a comprehensive, step-by-step guide suitable for those aiming for the Inferno Adze reward. Levels and quests The following requirements are needed to light all 14 beacons in the minigame; players looking for alternative methods for training Firemaking should not be intimidated with all of these requirements. See the "Network information" section below for the individual requirements for each beacon. Note that players must reach the skill requirements themselves, as player assisting will not allow players to access these beacons. Boosts, however, could be used to light beacons. Required *Completed All Fired Up *Completed Land of the Goblins to light the beacon in Goblin Village *Started Troll Stronghold *Climbing Boots or Rock Climbing Boots (if not using Trollheim teleport) *Level 42 Construction *Level 56 Smithing *Level 70 Smithing or 59 Construction *Level 60 Crafting *Level 31 Prayer * Level 60 Strength (you can have a lower level i.e. Level 57 or 58 and use a strength potion to increase it to Level 60 or more) *To claim the rewards: **Level 62 Firemaking for the first reward - a Ring of fire **Level 79 Firemaking for the second reward - a pair of Flame gloves **Level 92 Firemaking to claim the third and final reward - an Inferno Adze Helpful *For beacon keepers to watch after the beacons: **Completed Garden of Tranquility for access to white tree fruits **Completed Heroes' Quest for lava eels **Completed Icthlarin's Little Helper for the Catspeak amulet **Level 81 Summoning is also useful for communicating with Nanuq (near the God Wars Dungeon beacon) *For run energy: **Level 52 Summoning and a Spirit terrorbird **An Explorer's Ring (any level) **Completed As a First Resort... for access to the salt-water spring spa **Mint cakes to restore your run energy to 100% *If on the normal spellbook: **Completed Eadgar's Ruse for access to Trollheim teleport ** Completed The Mighty Fall for access to God Wars Dungeon Teleport *If on the Ancient Magicks spellbook: **Completed Desert Treasure **Level 78 Magic for Dareeyak Teleport, for two of the beacons in Deep Wilderness **Level 96 Magic for Ghorrock Teleport, for the final beacon *If on the lunar spellbook **Completed Dream Mentor **Level 89 Magic for the Ice Plateau Teleport, for the final beacon **Level 96 Magic for Spellbook swap * To use log storage boxes: ** Completed the Varrock elite tasks Items :The list does not include the logs used to fuel the beacons. Required These items are only needed to repair a few beacons once. *2 (or 4) iron bars Depends on whether you use Smithing or Construction for the Wilderness Temple Beacon. *3 jute fibres *2 (or 4) planks (any type) *4 (or 8) nails Recommended Except for the catspeak amulet, these items are given away to respective beacon keepers, in exchange for their services that include tending the beacon for you and providing you with information. The catspeak amulet is required each time the player wishes to speak with the cat at the Burthorpe beacon. *White tree fruit *Davy kebbit hat *Catspeak amulet *Cooked/raw lava eel Helpful *A decent hatchet *A games necklace or combat bracelet *A Bandosian token (to teleport to the beacon near Goblin Village and west of Edgeville) *Amulet of glory *Super restore potion *Goblin village sphere (for teleport to the eighth beacon) *Wicked Hood (for teleports to the mind and earth altars) *Spirit terrorbird pouch, with several Tireless Run scrolls *Several cosmic, astral and water runes (if on the lunar spellbook) *The explorer's ring 1-3 (for run charges) *For weight reduction: **Exoskeleton headband **Agile top, wicked robe top or exoskeleton torso **Agile legs, wicked legs or exoskeleton legs **Wicked cape, spottier cape or spotted cape **Penance gloves or exoskeleton bracers **Boots of lightness Gameplay To start the minigame, you must have completed the All Fired Up quest; one of the rewards from the quest is access to the beacon network. The objective of the activity is to keep as many beacons lit at the same time as possible. There are a total of 14 beacons in the beacon network which are indicated on the world map and minimap by the Fired Up Beacon icon ( ). On the basis of the number of beacons kept lit at the same time, the rewards are broken into three groups: 6 beacons, 10 beacons, and all 14 beacons. Players can obtain all three rewards in a single trip, provided they have 92 Firemaking. To get the rewards, players will have to speak with King Roald III in Varrock. Strategy Before making an attempt to the activity, the following must be done to eliminate wastage of time: *All the beacons should be filled with logs (they will not disappear), *The necessary repairs must be performed and, *The keepers must be aided. See "Network information" for beacon and keeper requirements. Lighting the Beacons To light a beacon, the brazier must first be filled with 20 (unnoted) logs of the same type. Any type may be used, but the better the logs used, the longer the beacon will stay alight. It may be useful for players to use maple or willow logs for most beacons if they want to save expenses or effort to gather the required logs, especially if they are using the network to gain experience rather than trying to earn the rewards. Once a beacon is lit, the player may provide the beacon keepers with an additional 5 logs to watch the beacon on the player's behalf. In addition, a player may add the 5 logs to the weakened beacon themselves to restore a beacon to its full strength. Providing extra logs to the beacon keepers does not give any additional experience, but it does provide some added time to the lit beacons. Meeting the requirements to interact with the beacon keeper also allows players to check on the status of the network at that particular beacon. Below is an estimated time for how long each type of log burns: : It is possible to light all 14 beacons using only regular logs; the entire network may be lit in as little as 7–9 minutes. Useful tips The Inferno Adze can be obtained by lighting the beacons in any order, as long as all 14 are lit simultaneously. Players may therefore find it useful to light the higher level beacons first, as these have higher risks, and should players die in the wilderness/outside the God Wars Dungeon while lighting the higher level beacons, less progress would be lost. Friends may also help in this minigame to save repeated trips to the bank - a player provides an inventory of logs to some friends and asks them to wait at the beacons. Once the player arrives at a beacon, the friend trades the logs with the player for the next beacon. Players may save money by using cheaper logs on the beacons that will be lit last. The difference in burn times of a magic log and a willow log is relatively minor, but obtaining the first may be either much more expensive (if you are buying logs), or more time-consuming (if you are cutting them). Using the salt-water spring after completing As a First Resort... will give you unlimited run energy for a temporary period of time, increasing your chance of success/save you money from buying energy restoring items. Players who don't have Trollheim teleport can use the games necklace teleport to Troll Invasion and run along to the beacons near the Trollheim hill. However, this takes a relatively long time and it is therefore recommended to light this beacon first, if using this method. Network Status To keep track of the status of the beacon network, players can right-click on any of the beacon keepers and use the "Information" option to display a status update similar to the one shown above. Information is available for any neighbouring beacons on the network, or for one station beyond the last beacon that is lit and currently in operation. Giving a macaw pouch to a keeper will allow that one keeper to get information about every single beacon in the network permanently, instead of only the two neighbouring them. The icons on the map have the following meanings: Network Information The beacon network is made up of 14 beacons along the borders of the Wilderness. Each of them require a certain Firemaking level to light, while some may require additional quests and skills. Some of the beacon keepers may run errands, request gear, and require quests to be completed. Beacon guide Rewards Experience : : Notes * Wearing a ring of fire and/or flame gloves grants additional Firemaking experience. * 608.4 experience is gained for lighting one beacon at any location. * 39,599.9 experience is rewarded for having all 14 beacons lit without either gloves or the ring. The experience is 41,579.5 for completing the beacon network with the fire ring and gloves being worn. * If any beacons are still on fire when logs are added to the network, even if the beacon station where you are is extinguished after you had previously lit up the network, no additional bonus will be granted and lighting that beacon will only grant experience for that station alone. This includes adding logs to the network and then shortly afterwards the remaining beacons also become extinguished. To maximize experience earned while lighting the network for training purposes, light all beacons within a short period of time, then wait until all beacons go out before re-loading the network with new logs. * In terms of experience gained per log, this is assuming that players only put 20 logs in each station and then complete the entire network up to that point, including all bonuses. While not necessarily a faster method of earning experience, it may be possible to earn more experience per log if using willow or oak logs for the beacon network and be able to reduce the costs both in terms of time and money to gather these logs and use them for training purposes. As a firemaking training method, using maple logs is only effective if you have the firemaking level to nearly complete the entire network, where you would otherwise gain more experience simply burning the maple logs in a conventional manner. Yew and Magic logs should only be used if a player is having difficulty claiming a reward. * You can't use logs colored with gnomish firelighters to light beacons. * When you successfully light 6, 10, or 14 Beacons you will get a message stating you can now pick up your Ring of fire, Flame gloves, or Inferno Adze from King Roald III. Items * King Roald III will also reward players with items according to the number of beacons simultaneously lit. * If you lose or destroy any of these items, you will have to earn it by playing the minigame again. : Note: Level indicated is minimum Firemaking level required; additional requirements may be needed (see above, or beacon network). Experience chart To show the benefits from the rewards of the minigame while doing normal Firemaking. * XP is the experience gained from burning the log normally. * XP+ is the experience gained burning the log with the Ring of fire or Flame gloves (2% bonus). * XP++ is the experience gained with both the Ring of fire and the Flame gloves (i.e. 2% + 2% + 1% = 5% bonus). Note: Using Summoning familiars with Ring of fire and Flame gloves will not stack the Firemaking bonus gained. For example, using Pyrelord with Ring of fire and Flame gloves will not add 15% Firemaking bonus, instead it will add 5% + 10 exp. However, a (master) Penance horn will grant you 200% experience bonus over the total experience gained (including the bonus from the flame gloves and/or ring) : Trivia * The minigame was quoted to essentially be an evolved version of the unreleased Wilderness Tag minigame. fi:All Fired Up (minipeli) nl:All Fired Up (activiteit) Category:Firemaking Category:Wikia Game Guides activities Category:All Fired Up